Professional oncology education enhancement is proposed at a medical school and two university hospitals, through enrichment of existing programs and development of new programs in cancer education. Five categories of programs are enumerated which will be enhanced: (1) Clinical Assistants (undergraduate medical students in an elective non-credit research program), (2) Curriculum for undergraduate medical students, including required an elective courses for students in all four years of medical school, (3) Core cancer education for Residents and Fellows in several departments, (4) Postgraduate (continuing) cancer education for physicians, scientists and nurses, and (5) a multidisciplinary head and neck program which is a model for professional cancer education at many levels. Three categories of support services are proposed to receive financial support to enhanace and coordinate the education programs: (1) Library services, including written, audio-vidual and consulting services, (2) Evaluation, including further development of evaluation instruments and development of methodologies for corrective action, and (3) Cancer Education Office, including Cancer Coordinator and secretarial services.